Metadata is data about data. For example, television programs or the like streamed or otherwise transmitted in a content stream associated with a channel may be broadcast with metadata about the programs. This metadata may describe the programs and may include various information such as titles, actor names, summaries, air date information, channel information, identifiers for the program, recording codes, and/or any other information that describes the program.
In some cases, the received television programs or the like may be recorded, such as using a digital video recorder, network digital video recorder, or the like. The recording may be instructed previous to the air time of the program. For example, the program may be scheduled to be broadcast for a particular channel at a particular time. As such, the particular channel may be recorded at the particular time in order to record the program.